1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to laundry apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved laundry organizer apparatus wherein the same permits selective securement and maintaining of various laundry garments in orderly array during a laundry procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During various laundry procedures, such as washing and drying, garment members such as sock pairs and the like are frequently misplaced within a laundry array. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a convenient and orderly organizer arrangement to secure and permit agitation of the secured garments during laundry.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,094 to Fuller wherein a housing structure includes a plurality of clips for securement of garments such as socks within the housing
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,389 to Callender sets forth a garment connector formed of male and female elements to temporarily secure garments together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853 to Boxer, et al. sets forth socks with flexible self-contained fastener patches to secure the socks together during a laundry procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,076 to Schenck, Sr. sets forth a clasping fastener is arranged to secure sock pairs for mounting the sock pairs in laundering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,591 to Adamska-koperska sets forth a ring member for storing articles of clothing, with a point end for insertion of the ring through various articles of clothing during laundry. As noted, the organization fails to provide separate fasteners to segregate the articles for convenience of separations prior to and subsequent to a laundry procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved laundry organizer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.